Love Bites, Literally
by smol9247
Summary: This was inspired by a fan fiction I read on here, Angel With A Shotgun, Zombie With A Knife by Tribi Ponyfeathers. And the Zombie song. Finally found the Legend Category, so this is a crossover. I hope you reading this as much as I do writing it. Lams. there will be some, trust me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

June

1109 HOURS  
Ruby Sector, LA

72 degrees indoors

WAKING UP isn't hard when you just slept for 12 hours. I check my clock.

"Dammit." I murmur. I didn't intend to sleep this late, but last night was hell on earth.

First of all, Anden called yet another emergency banquet here in LA. I had to literally rush to where he though would be a good pace to have it- The old Trial Stadium, and received the news.

"Another symptom of the colonies new plague is... becoming a zombie"

And that was how what you are about to read... started.

7 months later

Illinois, Colonies

Who knows where the fuck we are

Alexander POV

I REMEMBER life before the plague struck this town. It was lively, powerful, and strong. Everyone bustled about, and we all had friends. Then, the plague came. And the town was torn in two, humans, and ... zombies. But we aren't going to harm you! we are decent! but... shit. No one understood. So we had to run. Me, Maria, Thomas, James R., James M., Charles, Samuel, John A., George King the 3rd, and all of our parents. There are a good 30 people, maybe more, running from those fortunate? I don't know at this point, enough to be human. WE CANT HELP IT WE NEED TO EAT YOU! Here is how it works. If we share bodily fluid- yes like a fucking STD- you go through the plague. FUCK YOU! In one week, you sre a zombie. But if we try to eat, you, well, it depends. Some people have flat-out FUCKING SURVIVED! Some people become a zombie, and some people die.

We all curse the Republic every day. They started it. The dead elector primo and his shit! His son is trying, and FAILING MISERABLY, to solve this. They claim that there was some cure, but this dead kid told them not to use it. FUCK! It doesn't matter. Once you're a zombie, your a zombie. Then why, why does this kid in this camp- some 1000 miles from my town, seem so humanly hot?

John POV

Camp in Springfield Illionois

God help us all

W HAD to kill them. I felt bad, we just killed 500 or so zombies, and we are so, so tired. We are eating in the tent. I have Lafayette, Hercules, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and Aaron left. William Van Ness, Nathaniel Pendelton, Theodosia Bartow, and Phillip Schuyler- joined the zombies today. SHIT SHIT SHIT! Little do we know, they are fucking innocent. But we are still so stupid.

"I miss my father!" Peggy had been crying for a long time now. I felt SO BAD. I mean, I straight up hated my dad, but... damn.

"I know, Peggy. I miss dad too." Eliza sat down by Peggy. Angelica was distracting herself by cooking dinner tonight.

I need a break. I take a walk. And what I just started.. well, FUCK!


	2. Update

**Quick update! As you can tell, I found the Legend archive and now this story is a cross over! I will be putting this on my page as well to notify people who check the regular Hamilton archive. I hope you enjoy this, because I have good plans for this story!**


	3. Actual second chapter

**Chapter 1 of this was real short. I am sorry.**

 **Anyways, If you have never read the Legend series by Marie Lu, the whole 7th grade at my school has been obsessed with it since January. And we are most likely not going to finish the third book. I felt that that would be a cool reason as to why the Eastern America had a zombie apocalypse. This story and my other one will get more updates after next week. May 23rd is like Christmas. And your gift is a summer full of frequent updates. I am really excited to see how this story and Welcome To The Washington's will go. I already have nearly 300 reads on my account. Im really grateful. Anyways, this will be where John meets Alexander and his crew. I felt that the enemy and side characters were good to be part of Alexander's crew. Also, his actual parents are alive(?) and I will find a place for the Washington's, JUST YOUUU WAAAAAAITTT! Anyways, without further adue, please enjoy chapter 2 of Love Bites, Literally.**

 **P.S the title was inspired by the title of a song by Halestorm "Love Bites" my mom loves it.**

 **Oh, and its YANNY!**

June

Ruby Sector, LA

May 25, 2133

72 degrees indoors

I started making breakfast. I fed Ollie scraps as i worked. Finally, I had made perfect ham and cheese sandwiches. Then I head next door to Day's apartment. He was still hanging on. I was so happy. But any day now, could be his last day alive.

"Yum, breakfast sandwiches" He took one off of the plate of sandwiches as I set it on the coffee table.

"How would you like to know what is going on in the Colonies?" I asked, sipping some coffee.

"I know. The new "zombie plague" is already wiped out the states of Missouri, Indiana, Ohio, and it will soon destroy Illinois. And it is sporadically placed throughout the rest of the states." He took another bite of sandwich.

I wonder what it would be like in a survivor's shoes. Not a person survivor. A "zombie"

John

This disaster I just walked myself into.

i see glowing eyes in the dark. Seriously? I just fought like, 300? zombies today. And now the eyes darted toward me. I draw my gun.

"Hey. Fuck off" I say.

"Yo, relax." The voice says.

"Wait..." I shine a flashlight. IT IS A ZOMBIE!

I prepare my gun to kill him.

"Yo, I am not going to hurt you! We already ate!" He said. He looked genuine. He looked... _passive_. Like, he and his group got a less violent version of the plague, or something like that.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I ask, flicking the flashlight off.

"Knowing that me and my group don't like hurting live people. We only feed off the dead people." He seemed to be coming closer.

"Okay... so you _are_ passive, then. Good. I honestly" I turn the flashlight back on "wasn't sure there for a second. Whats your name, man?"

"I am Alexander Hamilton. And my group is all 'passive'" he says, his voice growing distant once again.

"Okay, I am calling you Alex. I am lazy. Your name has 7 syllables. I am John Laurens." I say, flicking the flashlight back on. I see his eyes. Shit. He is actually kinda... hot.

"If you like, you can meet the rest of my group." He smiles.

"Sure. But one wrong move, and they are dead. Warn them before I meet them." I say, putting my gun in my belt and mounting the flashlight to it so it points ahead.

He walks ahead of me, and I follow cautiously. He led me through the woods. Fuck. Really, John? You are fucking WALKING THROUGH THE WOODS WITH A FUCKING ZOMBIE! Then I saw the lights.

Alex went ahead and said something about 'be nice' and called me in. Fuck.

Before me were some.. 20 or so zombies. All passive. They were sitting in circles, just like humans. The same way they were before they caught the plague. The plague was gentler on them.

"Hi, I'm James Reynolds, and this is my girlfriend, Maria Lewis" one of them said, showing me a girl. She waved shyly.

Then there were 2 guys, who looked a lot like Laf and Herc.

"We are James and Thomas" They introduced themselves.

Then, I met Charles Lee, Samuel Seabury, then everyone's parents and siblings. It was... a peaceful group, really. I hoped that Theodosia Bartow, and Will and Nate and Mr. Schuyler were like these _people._

I found myself... liking them all. So what? They had paler, weaker skin? Had a taste for (at least dead) human flesh? Or they had less manners? They were... perfect. Especially that Alexander boy. he was... hot. Real hot. But by 2 am, I knew I had to head back to camp. I missed dinner. OH GOD! They were probably worried sick about me! I said goodbye, and race out of the camp, and back to my own. Then, I ran into our master, Aaron Burr.

"John! Were were you? WE were looking for you since 7 o clock!"

"Sorry, Mr. Burr. I went on a walk and lost track of time." Of course he is in a bad mood, his girlfriend just became a zombie.

"Its ok, just... John. Please be careful." HE said, placing a hand on my shoulder, then leaving.

Aaron

Base camp in Springfield, Illinois

57 degrees outdoors

Waiting for one of your best friends to be found is hard. I was up way past my bedtime, helping to look for John. But when we couldn't find him...

I think of my Theodosia. Dammit! My Theo! I HATE the Republic, for making our people sick! Then... I want to join the army. But its too much... finally at 3 30 ((No reference to AJR)) I drift into a fitful sleep, with dreams of Theodosia attacking me filling my night.

 **Im sorry these are so short. Hey! It is a crossover now! That means there will be more Legend/Prodigy/Champion. I hope you all enjoy this. I am having so much fun writing it. Look forward to the next chapter containing: Look in the Republic**

 **Lams**

 **And some more introductions**

 **I hope to see you all soon!**  
 **Your Obedient Servant,**

 **Sincerely Me**


	4. Update 2

I know my updates are getting kind of slow. Don't worry. This summer they won't be. There are always crazy tiring events at the end of the school year. And sadly, despite tommorow being the last day, there wont be any updates because i am staying at a friend's. I plan on bring alone Friday and getting some work done. Anyway, both Love Bites, Literally, and Welcome To The Washington's: A Hamilton AU have gotten WAY more reads and reviews and all that than I expect. Anyways, I hope to be able to write soon!

-xXWriter9247Xx


	5. The Future Of This Story

So, this story is a bit hard to write at the moment. I no longer have the source of Champion by Marie Lu, so things could end up extremely inaccurate, so who gives a fuck? Anyway, i recently saw Ready As Ill Ever be by mushie r., and I cried. So, I figured we could include everyone's favorite OC, as like, a Republic Soldier, idk. And bring in events from the Ready As I'll ever be. Make this a bit more dark. That may not happen for a few more chapters, because, as you can tell if you read my other story, I take things slow. (NOT THAT KIND OF WAY I SWEAR) So, Idk. I promise this will receive more updates eventually, but for now, check out my other fic if you haven't. I like the reviews and the favorites, so thank you all so much. Anyway, I will see you all later.

Sincerely Me

And

And Heather

And Michael in the Bathroom

And June Iparis.

I got way too carried away, what is wrong with me?


End file.
